


I pray you, kind one, take pity on father and son

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, White Collar
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Loki's Kids, Multi, Ragnarok, Secret Identity, Stealth Crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Нил никогда никого не убивал.Он не всегда был Нилом Кэффри.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I pray you, kind one, take pity on father and son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465173) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Ликбез по персам для тех, кто пришел из других фандомов (а вдруг такие будут):
> 
> Дети Локи: сыновья Фенрир (волк) и Ёрмунганд (Мировой Змей) и дочь Хель (повелительница мира мёртвых); конь Слейпнир; сыновья Вали и Нарви (Нари).   
> Их судьба до/при наказании Локи: Один бросил Змея в глубокое море, всю землю окружающее, и так вырос Змей, что посреди моря лежа, всю землю опоясал и кусает себя за хвост. А великаншу Хель Один низверг в Нифльхейм и поставил ее владеть девятью мирами, дабы она давала приют у себя всем, кто к ней послан, а это люди, умершие от болезней или от старости.   
> Фенрир был связан сделанной карлами лентой. Асы просунули в пасть ему меч: рукоять уперлась под язык, а острие — в небо. И так распирает меч ему челюсть.  
> Асы превратили Вали в волка, и он разорвал в клочья Нарви, своего брата. Тогда асы взяли его кишки и привязали Локи к тем трем камням.  
> Слейпнир считается лучшим конем Одина. 
> 
> Рагнарёк — гибель богов. В день Рагнарёка чудовищный волк Фенрир освободится от своих пут и проглотит Солнце, погрузив мир во тьму, а когда из глубин всплывёт мировой змей Ёрмунганд, море выйдет из берегов. Радужный мост Биврёст разрушится, когда по нему проскачет войско.
> 
> Брайс Ларкин — персонаж Мэтта Бомера из телесериала "Чак", бывший лучший друг главного героя Чака Бартовски.  
> Нил Кэффри — персонаж Мэтта Бомера из телесериала "Белый воротничок".

Имя ему не Нил Кэффри.

…И не Брайс Ларкин. Продолжай искать, Питер.

Смотри глубже, в самых глубинах, забудь о Нике Холдене, мимо Нэйте Денисе, и Брюсе Уилкинсе, и Брайане Лафферти.

И не Ноа, хотя это первое имя, которое ты найдешь.

…Ну, ладно, не самое первое. Но кому придет в голову искать в прошлом тысячелетии?

* * *

Нилу всегда нравился Гермес. И Койот. И Ананси. [1]

Но его любимый трикстер? Самый дорогой сердцу, тот, кого хочется обнять, прижать к себе, заверяя и шепча, что все станет лучше?

Локи, конечно. Всегда Локи. 

У Нила тоже был дурной нрав, всегда. Что-то острое и нарванное — бездна в душе.

Нил Кэффри никогда никого не убивал.

Но он не всегда был Нилом Кэффри.

* * *

Питер — хороший человек, а Элизабет — просто душечка. Миньоны Питера как глоток свежего воздуха и напоминают Нилу, что существуют на Земле люди (помимо Моззи), достойные его защиты.

(Ах, Чак. Брайс все еще питает к нему теплые чувства, он тоже достоин).

Если бы Нилу завтра пришлось уйти, он бы смог. Но он сожалел бы об этом, по-настоящему сожалел.

* * *

Пока носишь маску, приходится порой притворяться беззащитным, и это нелюбимая часть игры. Но это правило, и ответить силой он может только в том случае, если его жизнь в опасности. А кто на Земле вообще способен угрожать ему?

Но с годами его силы растут. На Земле лишь он способен воспринимать магию, которая клубится вокруг, так что, конечно, она отходит именно ему.   
Человеческие волшебники едва-едва касаются к магии и считают себя богами, но Нил не настолько глуп. Богами не становятся. Богами рождаются. 

И скоро у него будет достаточно мощи. Он получит все, что принадлежит ему, что принадлежит Земле, все, что принадлежало его отцу. Что должно было принадлежать _им_ все это время, во имя всех богов.

* * *

— Дай подсказку, — произносит Эль, свернувшись на диване. Питер сидит за столом, внимательно изучая дело, и не смотрит на них. — Первую букву.  
Нил улыбается.

— Это секрет, — произносит он, бросая игривый взгляд на Питера. Тот закатывает глаза и бормочет:

— Не такой уж секрет.

Ухмыляясь, Нил целует Эль в макушку.

Будь у Питера доступ ко всем именам, которые Нил использовал, загадка была бы разгадана. Но он не вскрыл даже пятой части личностей, который принадлежали Нилу. Тот, в конце концов, провел здесь очень много времени.

За все годы, что он был привязан к земному существованию, одну букву Нил никогда не использовал для своих имен.

Элизабет прелестна, и он действительно ценит Питера, но все же — не так уж много времени им уготовано быть рядом, чтобы он хоть на секунду задумался, не стоит ли открыть им правду.

— Большинство твоих псевдонимов начинаются с _Н_ , — произносит Питер, отодвинув папку, и подходит к дивану.

Да, большинство псевдонимов, которые он нашел, начинаются с _Н_ … и это вовсе не значит то, что Питер предполагает.

* * *

— Сколько еще? — спрашивает его старший брат.

— Имей терпение, — советует единственная сестра.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что не наказана и не изгнана, — фыркает второй по старшинству брат.

Конечно, они согласны друг с другом. Эти двое всегда были близки. Их ненавидели больше всех. Боялись больше всех, несмотря на участь их сестры.

— Сколько еще? — стонет младший брат. 

— Скоро, — мягко отвечает он .— Скоро вы все будете свободны.

Скоро у него на зубах будет кровь. Скоро миры будут гореть.

* * *

Нил никогда не обладал отцовским красноречием. У него не было силы, данной его братьям, или спокойствия сестры. Ему не присуща мягкость, как его младшему брату. Его старших братьев называют монстрами.

Они какие, какими боги создали их.

Один монстр, ребенок Локи, должен быть свободным, объявил король. Только один. Их отцу был дан выбор.

Тысячу лет скитаться, учиться, расти. Тысячу лет планировать.

Нилу хочется обнять Локи и пообещать, что скоро все будет так, как нужно.

Но еще больше ему хочется, чтобы младший брат был свободен.

У Нила есть кое-что, чем не обладает никто другой из его семьи. Он не покорен, не силен, не терпелив, он не умеет плести интриги, он не мягок. Он красноречив, его слова острее стали, и он жесток. Он может быть очень жесток.

Есть причина, по которой отец решил, что именно он будет свободен.

И он сделает все, чтобы освободить их.

* * *

Имя ему не Нил Кэффри Да, Он вор, и мошенник, и фальсификатор. Да, он был шпионом — при тысяче разных режимов. Он был наемным убийцей. Он был королем. Фермером, историком, пьяницей, мужем. У него нет детей, ему запрещено производить потомство и передавать проклятую кровь.

Он бог и сын богов, и величайший волшебник Мидгарда [2]. Пока его отец не на свободе, он может даже считаться величайшим колдуном всех девяти миров.

(Это неправильно, совершенно неправильно, ведь он никогда так не любил магию, как младший, никогда не был так одарен, как третий по старшинству, или так умен, как их сестра.)

Но он свободен и опасен так, как ни один из них.

* * *

Нил Кэффри – лжец. Это единственная общая черта во всех жизнях, которые он прожил.

Но чего еще вы ожидали от сына бога лжи?

* * *

Нил Кэффри умирает солнечным весенним днем. Его хоронят под дождем.

Берки не забывают его. Моззи скорбит до конца своей жизни.

Натаниэль Локк проводит свой первый день в качестве студента в Аризоне. У него яркие глаза и пушистые волосы.

Он — сама ложь.

* * *

— Я скучаю по тебе, — шепчет Натаниэль, сильно жмурясь, чтобы не заплакать.

— Скоро, — шепчет младший брат в ответ. — Еще недолго. Ты обещал, Вали.

— Да, обещал, — он уже почти чувствует вкус крови, которая польется, когда придет день расплаты. — Думаю… еще одна жизнь. Это все, что мне нужно.

В Нью-Йорке появляются герои. Следующий «шаг в эволюции» в Мидгарде. Магия выкручивается как только может, обвивает его, проходит через него, никто, кроме него, не может по-настоящему притронуться к ней.

Он не такой колдун, каким Нарви мог бы быть, будь он свободен. У него нет собственного мира или армии, как у Хель. Он не может сокрушить мир, как Ёрмунганд, или проглотить солнце, как Фенрир. Он не может обогнать ветер, как Слейпнир. 

Но Вали — больший монстр, чем все они вместе, и никто в Асгарде не видел этого. Вали — ложь, какой его братья и сестра никогда не были.

Любой из них убил бы, чтобы защитить остальных. Только Вали уничтожил бы мир, чтобы обезопасить их еще до того, как возникнет угроза. 

Часто он жалеет, что не родился первым. Тогда ничего из этого не случилось бы.  
— Будь осторожен, — бормочет Нарви, возвращаясь на свое место, в пещеру, где он прикован, в растерзанное тело, живое, служащее путами их отцу.

Вали хочет уничтожить миры. Хочет освободить своих близких и добиться кровавого возмездия. Часть его бесится от осознания, что Нарви не примет этого, что Нарви простил бы.

Слейпнир был преданным жеребцом Одина на протяжении почти трех тысячелетий. Фенрир покорно позволил испуганным асам связать себя в подземелье и просунуть в пасть меч, чтобы он не мог заговорить и освободиться. Ёрмунганд был отправлен в моря и обездвижен проклятием старика, который смертельно боялся того, чт _о_ своим же страхом сделал возможным. Хель находится в своем мире, правит бесчестными мертвецами и не ступает за пределы своих границ. А Нарви…

Ради Нарви Асгард падет.

— Почему, как ты думаешь, я выбрал тебя? — говорит Локи однажды ночью, когда Натаниэль не может уснуть, потому что во сне ему слышится вой волков и видится паническое бегство коней. — Из всех моих великих и могущественных детей — тебя?

Сделка с Одином Всеотцом, королем Асгарда. Локи и его чудовищное отродье останутся связанными, один – свободный – уйдет жить в Мидгард. Жить без колдовства. Доказать всем асам, что их можно «перевоспитать».

Вали не занимался колдовством. Это занятие для Одина, Фригги [3] и всех колдунов Асгарда. Колдовство они могут контролировать, отслеживать и брать.

Магия — вот чем обладает Вали. Может, дело в его великанской крови. Может, это проклятие Локи. Чем бы это ни было, оно необузданно бьет фонтаном в Мидгарде, отвечает на его зов, клубится и выкручивается, и ему нужна еще одна человеческая жизнь, чтобы собрать достаточно сил. 

— Ты выбрал меня, отец, — говорит он, глядя в потолок и видя только звезды, — потому что из всех твоих детей я больше всего похож на тебя.

* * *

За все свои жизни на Земле Вали ни разу не выбирал имя, начинающееся на _В_. Обычно он выбирает _Н_ , чтобы почтить Нарви.

Тор в Нью-Йорке. Играет защитника Мидгарда. [4]

Локи тысячу лет был связан под золотыми сводами Асгарда за преступление, которое ни он, ни его дети уже не помнят. 

Дети Локи провели в заключении или изгнании еще больше.

А Натаниэль Локк только что умер в автокатастрофе.

* * *

Вали не нужен Биврёст [5]. До того, как все пошло не так, Локи кое-чему научил своих детей.

Вали смотрит на небо Мидгарда и чувствует вкус крови.

* * *

Боевой конь Одина мчится к краю дворцового загона и наслаждается ветром, который гуляет в гриве. Огромный волк закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как он закидывал голову и выл. Величайший морской змей напрягает тело, скованное древними заклятиями, и представляет следующее плавание. Госпожа мертвецов отпускает слуг и бредет к границе своего королевства. Молодой человек, виновный только в том, что он сын своего отца, слушает отцовский смех, когда оковы падают.

Вали поднимает брата на ноги и залечивает его раны, и вместе они помогают отцу встать. 

Когда Локи прислоняется к стене и потягивается, преодолевая тысячелетнюю боль в мускулах, Нарви обнимает Вали, шепча:

— Не сдерживай свою силу ради меня, — и Вали улыбается, крепче прижимая к себе брата. Они смотрят на отца.

— Я освобожу Ёрмунганда, — произносит тот. — Слейпнир встретит нас в Нифльхейме, во дворце Хель.

— Я позабочусь о Фенрире, — говорит Вали.

— А я пойду с тобой, — сообщает Нарви. 

Вали хочет немедленно отправить его к Хель, в безопасность — насколько в безопасности кто-то из детей Локи вообще может быть. Но минуло тысячелетие. Попрощавшись с отцом, он сжимает руку брата, и он отправляются к месту заключения Фенрира.

* * *

Эксперимент Одина провалился. Монстров не перевоспитать.

Или, может, он позволил Локи выбрать не того ребенка.

В конце концов, это не имеет особого значения. Он связал их, чтобы предотвратить Рагнарёк, и сам же позволил ему наступить. В каком-то смысле это даже поэтично. Чертовски поэтично.

* * *

— Я рад, что это был ты, — говорит Локи Вали, когда Асгард снесен до основания. Когда кровь течет по его улицам, а Биврёст разрушен вдребезги. Землетрясения и ураганы разнесли величайшие города.

У Асгарда было много врагов, и когда двери открылись, все они смогли броситься в атаку.

Рагнарёк. Вали провел тысячу лет, планируя это событие.

Всего на один миг Нилу интересно, что подумал бы Питер. Брайс представляет реакцию Чака. 

У Локи в глазах светится добро.

— Изо всех моих детей… ты единственный, кто смог бы дойти до конца, — он целует Вали в лоб. — Рагнарёк — это не конец, — шепчет он, переводя взгляд на руины.

— Вали! — зовет Нарви.

Вали улыбается. Однажды он поклялся уничтожить мира во имя брата.

Он почти хочет, чтобы Один был жив и мог ощутить всю иронию: сын кузнеца лжи держит свое слово.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]  
> Божество-трикстер нарушает установления богов или законы природы.  
> Гермес — древнегреческий бог торговли, прибыли, разумности, красноречия, вестник богов. Никто не может превзойти Гермеса в ловкости, хитрости, воровстве и лукавстве.  
> Койот — трикстер, персонаж легенд и мифов индейцев северо-запада США.  
> Ананси — персонаж мифологии и фольклора ряда народов Западной Африки, с ним связывают появление солнца, дождя, происхождение мудрости и сказок.  
> [2] Мидгард — мир, населенный людьми.  
> [3] Фригга (Фригг) — жена бога Одина.  
> [4] Отсылка к событиям фильмов «Тор» и «Мстители»   
> [5] Биврёст — радужный мост, соединяющий Асгард с другими мирами.


End file.
